Jealousy: The Ugly Emotion
by Echochain
Summary: Dan broke up with Runo two months ago, but with their constant hanging out, Runo always had hope. But that hope begins to disappear when Runo discovers Dan has a new girlfriend. Rated T for cussing and a fight
1. Chapter 1

Runo used to be the happiest girl in the world. The boy she was in love with had asked her out six months ago, and everything seemed to have fallen into place. It was all perfect, until two months ago. That was when Dan broke things off with her. She didn't know why at the time. Runo hadn't done anything wrong, and Dan seemed to have been happy. But, when Runo looked back at it, Dan could have been bored with her. It pained Runo to look back at it.  
>After two weeks, Dan had reached out to Runo again. This had excited her. She had never stopped loving Dan, even when she thought he did. They usually hung out with friends, but occasionally they went out by themselves. At the end of those nights, they would find themselves suspiciously close together. It was at these times that Runo felt hopeful.<br>And today Runo was feeling especially hopeful. After all, it was Valentine's Day. She had gotten up early and made a whole batch of cookies. She put them in a white box and tied a red ribbon around it. The box reminded her of when they were a couple. The white representing Haos and the red representing Pyrus. Runo smiled and left her house. _I wonder what he'll say,_ Runo wandered as she went down the street where Dan lived. After a while, she finally arrived at his house. She reached out to knock on the door, but then she hesitated. What if Dan rejected her? What if Dan already had someone else? What if he wasn't home? She shook her head. Runo had to take the chance; she promised herself that. Runo took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a couple of minutes, Dan's mom opened the door. Runo quickly waved hi at her and entered the room. Dan's mom reached out her hand as Runo ran up the stairs. This is it, she thought. Runo opened the door to Dan's room.  
>She was surprised when she saw Dan wasn't there. Runo looked around and saw a girl sitting down on a chair. Runo's heart stopped.<br>"Who are you?" She asked, after a moment. The girl looked at the box in Runo's hands.  
>"My name is Fabia. I've been with Dan for a month now." The girl's face was smug. Runo let the box fall out of her hands.<br>"I see," Runo barely managed. "Well, I have somewhere I need to be. Send...send Dan my regards." Runo quickly left the room, fighting back tears. Dan's mom seemed sad as Runo ran out of the house. "I-I'm such an idiot!" sobbed Runo. "The biggest idiot in the world!" It began to rain, and Runo ran to a near tree. "I should have known Dan had movin on by now!" Runo continued to cry in the rain. The image of Fabia's smug face was burned into Rubo's mind.

* * *

><p>Ok, let me be 100% honest. A couple of days ago, my aunt was telling my mom about my cousin's former girlfriend (and the mother of his child). She told my mom that (let's call her May) May had come to their house and went to my cousin's (let's call him Jim) room. There she saw a girl (let's call her Sam) on Jim's bed. When May found out that Sam was Jim's new girlfriend she went to the bathroom and cried until Jim and Sam left. So, that gave me to idea for this story. There's more to Jim and Mary's story but you'll see in the next chapters :). Please review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Review Section:  
><strong>Guest<strong>: well I didn't really have that in mind but that would be a good idea for a story. Glad you like the story  
><strong>misscutekitten<strong>: only a c? Aw, well I'll try harder!  
><strong>MagicxMusicxMelody<strong>: Hopefully you don't find this chapter jumbled. I wrote it on my phone and it seemed more or less fine to me. Glad you liked the idea though  
>: thank you! I know, but we'll see what happens (well I already know)<p>

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling, Runo?" She snapped out of her thoughts as Alice handed her a drink.<br>"Better," said Runo sadly, "but I'm still upset over it." Julie jumped on the couch and prepared to give her best friend a girl pep talk.  
>"Oh forget about Dan, Runo! He's a big 'ol jerk." Runo sighed and forced a small smile.<br>"I appreciate you guys trying to make me feel better. It means a lot to me. But I just can't get over Dan just like that." Runo couldn't help but think about Fabia and Dan, and wondered if they were hanging out. Alice spoke up.  
>"You know Shun is hosting a party today. We should go; to get Runo's mind off of it. Maybe she'll meet a cute boy there." Julie made an ooo sound and winked.<br>"Great idea, Alice! What do ya, Runo? Ya in?" Runo thought for a moment. After awhile she made up her mind.  
>"Sure, that sounds like fun." Julie fist pumped the air and pulled Runo off of the couch.<br>"C'mon! Let's pick out a cute outfit!"

* * *

><p>"Oh man, I'm really nervous.." whimpered Runo. Julie shook her head.<br>"Oh come on, Runo! There's no guarantee Dan will be there. Even if he is, you can just ignore him and meet other guys!" That hardly convinced Runo, but they were already at Shun's door. "Knock, knock!" exclaimed Julie, walking right in. There were a lot of people at the party, some they had never seen and some of their old friends. Shun welcomed them to his home and took them a group of old friends.  
>"Hey guys, it's been a while!" Marucho waved at them as they entered the circle. Runo couldn't help but smile at the fact that Marucho hadn't changed one bit. Chan was there, with her arm linked around Joe's. Billy grinned at Julie. Klaus winked at Alice. However, Dan was nowhere to be found. Shun caught Runo searching the area.<br>"I don't think Dan's coming." He told Runo. This surprised and embarrassed Runo.  
>"I wasn't looking around to see if Dan was here! I was...admiring your house." Shun smirked and turned his attention to Alice. Runo didn't understand what she was feeling at the moment. She was relieved that Dan wasn't here, but she was also disappointed. Runo was wearing her favorite dress and let down her hair. Maybe some part of her wanted Dan to see her like this.<br>"This is Mira, everyone." Shun's voice snapped Runo out of her thoughts. She saw that a girl with orange hair had joined the circle, and Shun was introducing everyone. "This is Runo. She may seem nice but she's really evil. Watch out for that." Shun chuckled as Runo's mouth dropped.  
>"Shun! That is not true!" Runo could feel her face heat up. Mira laughed.<br>"Don't worry, I don't buy it." Runo laughed nervously.  
>"You seem awfully happy for a girl who had her heart broken." Runo frowned and looked outside the group. The owner of the voice belonged to a girl with short purple hair and orange eyes.<br>"Where did you hear that?" questioned Runo. The girl waved her phone around.  
>"Fabia tweeted it. Man, I can't believe you tried to give her boyfriend a gift on Valentines Day. That's so low." Runo's face flushed.<br>"I didn't know they were together." Runo said clenching her teeth.  
>"Even so, what made you think you had a chance with Dan? You're not very pleasant to look at." Julie and Alice both held back Runo as she tried to hit her.<br>"Go away! No one even was talking to you to begin with!" The girl made a sour face.  
>"Alright, bye bitch." That's it. Runo had enough. She broke out of Alice and Julie's hold and let it lose on the girl. She tackled her to the floor and punched her repeatedly.<br>"Runo, no! Stop it!" Julie tried to pull her away, but Runo pushed her away. Shun grabbed Runo and picked her off the ground.  
>"Let me go! She was asking for it!"<br>"Yes, but you didn't have to go to her level." countered Shun. The girl had her hand to her nose.  
>"I'm bleeding! You'll pay for this, bitch!" She stumbled to her feet and ran out of the house.<br>"I can't believe she spoke to me like that! I don't even know her!" Runo snarled as Shun put her down.  
>"She was an ass," said Chan, "but you didn't need to resort to violence." Runo started to feel ashamed for her actions. Everyone was looking her, whispering to each other.<br>"Maybe I should go home," muttered Runo.  
>"Oh, Runo. Why don't you stay for a bit longer?" tried Alice.<br>"No. I came to this party to forget about Dan. But I ended up being reminded more about it then I needed to be. You guys enjoy the rest of the party." Runo left the circle before anyone else could try and stop her.  
>Runo felt ugly. Not physically, but inside she felt ugly. These feeling were making her feel awful and bringing them out on others. Jealousy truly is ugly.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I finally finished this chapter! I have a bunch more ideas for this story and now I'm more excited about this story than I was before. Okay, lemme explain to you the inspiration behind this chapter. So apparently Jim had gone to a party and Mary followed him. When she showed up uninvited she ended up getting into a fight with a girl (physically). Jim had to literally drag her out of the party. I'm not sure why she was fighting (my aunt at the time jokingly told me it wasn't any of my business).  
>-Echo<p> 


End file.
